


Sweet Love

by just_mochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 'player' renjun, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Comedy, Crack, Drinking, Drinking Games, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Established Relationship, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Poly, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shy Huang Ren Jun, also basic name i know, flirty lee jeno, really gay, soccer jeno, sue me, that's all can do for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_mochi/pseuds/just_mochi
Summary: 'injunnie' jeno leans in close to renjuns face. 'hey beautiful.' renjun tries to hide his smile. 'i told you not to call me that in public.' renjun scoots over making room for jeno to sit down. he does, only then does he see the people in front of him. 'oh hello.' he shoots them and eye smile. doyoung scowls looking at the arm around renjun. 'arn't you dating that jimin kid?' jeno smiles, 'jaemin.' 'right' then renjun buts in, 'where is jaemin?' 'oh he's on his way, had a meeting.' renjun just nodds.'or, where jeno and jaemin are dating but have a secret thing with renjun. also renjun acts like a playboy, but is secretly soft.





	1. Chapter 1

renjun woke up with the sun in his eyes and an arm around his waist. he twisted and saw na jaemin, student body president with his arm around his waist. on the other side of him was lee jeno, soccer captain and boyfriend of na jaemin for 1 and half years.

'noo don't leave' jeno whined. 'i gotta pee babe' renjun replied. 'mmm' jeno hummed and moved his arm letting renjun get up. he walked to the bathroom on his way stopping at the boys closet and grabbing a t-shirt, also picking up some underwear from somewhere on the floor. when he bent down to pick up the underwear he heard a whistle from the background. he turned around to see jeno laying flat on his back and jaemin laying on his chest, he seemed to be the one who whistled. 

renjun laughed and continued to the bathroom. when he came back jeno was gone and jaemin was putting a shirt on. 'what time is your first class?' renjun asked. '10' he looked over to the clock on the wall, it read 9:13. renjun walked over to where jaemin had finished putting on his clothes. jaemin wrapped his arms around renjun, 'what are your plans for today.' 'i don't know. i have a piece i need to finish by monday, but i'm not feeling too inspired so.' jaemin only nodded leaning down to kiss renjun. 

'breakfast is ready' jeno yelled from the kitchen. renjun and jaemin pulled away from each other. they stared at each other for a bit before renjun got shy and turned away. 'come on, lets eat.' 

in the kitchen jeno had made some simple pancakes. the three sat down at the table. 'i'm gonna miss waking up to your faces.' renjun sighs. 'baby, you can stay with us over the week to.' jaemin comments. 'no i can't, as far as anyone knows we don't know each other.' jeno huffs. 'but baby, we'll miss you.' 'i'll miss you guys too.' he leans over and gives jeno and jaemin a kiss each. 

once they finished eating jaemin rushed off to class. 'i should get back to my dorm. i'm sure yukhei is worried, i haven't talked to anyone all weekend.' 'okay baby' with that jeno pulled renjun down to kiss him. the kiss wasn't very crazy but, renjun could tell there was lots of emotion behind it.

renjun went into the room picking out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that were both too big for him. 'bye baby be safe.' jeno said in front of the door. the two kissed one last time before renjun left. 

jeno and jaemin live in the apartments on campus. renjun lived in the dorms with his best friend wong yukhei. when renjun walked into the dorm yukhei was immediately up and in his face. 'where have you been? why haven't you been answering our text messages. if you didn't show up today i was going to send out a search party for you!' 'don't worry i was just 'hanging' out with some friends.' 'huang renjun you mean to tell me, you spent all weekend having sex!' 'perhaps.' renjun giggled and then moved to his wardrobe. he grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower.

when he came out yukhei was laying in bed on his phone. renjun walked over to his bed grabbing his laptop. while he sat on his bed yukhei started talking. 'so later today the soccer team is having this little dinner at capt.'s place, and i happen to have a plus one. you wanna come?' now renjun wasn't really listening to busy checking his email. all he heard was dinner so he said yes. big mistake.

'great! its just gonna be the soccer team and their plus ones. you might even know some people.' 'cool' renjun said closing his computer. 'i got class to get to, and then i'll probably go by the art room. what time should i be ready?' '4' 'great i'll meet you here at 3:50' renjun grabbed his dorm keys and his backpack, as well as his phone. then he left.

on his way to class he stopped by the small coffee shop on campus. without even looking up from his phone he ordered. on the way out he bumped into someone. 'i'm sorry!' 

'baby you really should be more careful.' someone whispered into his ear before walking away. when renjun looked up saw jaemin standing in line with the rest of student council. mainly pricks if you asked renjun, but then again renjun had only heard that. 

renjun had been in the art room for about two hours now, and it was nearing three. he decided to head to the dorm to at least try and make himself presentable. when he got back to the dorm he decided to change clothes. he went with a cute pink sweater, some mom jeans. as he was applying his make up yukhei came in. 'you ready?' 'yeah just finished.' he slipped on his shoes and the two left. 

when the two got outside renjun was surprised to see mark and donghyuck. 'oh i forgot to tell you, i told mark we could ride together!' that's when it hit renjun. hes going to a dinner full of popular, smart people. the people that jaemin and jeno hang out with. honestly renjun really wanted to make a good impression. the quartet traveled to yukhei's car. 

once in the car renjun sat up front with yukhei. everyone talked and made jokes while renjun sat quietly. 'lucas you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend.' renjun had to laugh at that one. 'bitch where?' renjun asked. it was as if mark and donghyuck suddenly remembered he could hear because they looked shocked that he had spoken. 

'i'm sorry are you two not dating?' donghyuck asked. 'like he could ever get someone as amazing as me.' renjun commented. and just like that he and donghyuck became friends.

when the group showed up to the apartment it seemed they were the last to show up. jeno answered the door eye smile and all as he checked over the faces. when his eyes met renjuns his eyes popped. 'hurry in everyone's waiting. jaemin won't let us start until everyone's here.' 

inside there were six people sitting in the living room. renjun grimaced when he realized he had had sex on the couch two days ago. 'not everyone could make it.' jeno comments. everyone sits down, renjun makes sure to avoid the couch. in fact lucas goes to sit on the couch, but renjun pulls him to sit on the ground. jaemin had the audacity to laugh. 

'so why doesn't everyone introduce themselves, as i see some new faces. i'm jeno and this is my boyfriend jaemin.' he then looks to his right where a boy with red hair speaks up, 'i'm taeyong, and this is my boyfriend jaehyun.' it went around in a circle, and renjun learned everyone's names. he met jisung, and his boyfriend chenle, yuta and his boyfriend sicheng, and everyone else he had already met. 

'so why don't we start with some games any suggestions?' jeno asked. 'we should play truth or dare!' chenle said. 'that's so lame, let's do it!' jaemin replied.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a surprise.

sure enough not even five minutes later jaemin had pulled out a wine bottle and spun it. everyone's eyes followed it as it went around. 'i hope it lands on me!' chenle laughed. 

sure enough it did. and it had nothing to do with jisung moving the bottle to face chenle when it landed on him. 'okay! truth or dare?' jaemin asked. 'truth!' it honestly seemed like any time chenle said anything he was doing a mixture of screaming and laughing. it was starting to give renjun a headache, but he remembered that these are jeno and jaemins friends. 

a couple of people, who renjun couldn't remember the names of, booed, but they seemed drunk anyway. 'okay is it true that you and jisung have been dating since middle school?' 'yeah' 'ugh this is lame.' said the person renjun remembered to be sicheng. they played a few more rounds before everyone got bored. 

'okay so who wants to eat?' jeno asked. everyone had migrated to the kitchen, so no one heard when renjun whispered, 'depends on who cooked it.' in jenos ear. 

it wasn't a secret at the school that jeno and jaemin occasionally would sleep with someone else, but it was always a one time thing. now renjun, he was different he wasn't just sex, he was part of their relationship. that's why it was so hard to watch jeno and jaemin hold hands and kiss whenever they wanted. they all knew one day they wanted to tell everyone, but with elections for student council president coming up soon, they didn't want to risk jaemins presidency. 

that being said if someone happens to find out, the trio wouldn't be too mad. halfway through dinner jeno pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey. 'okay boys and others, we're going to be playing a game of never have i ever. rules are simple we go in a circle say something, if you've done it take a shot.' he said this while pacing out shot glasses to everyone. 

once everyone's glasses were full jeno asked, 'whose starting?' donghyuck being the loud and outgoing person he is clears his throat. he looks jaemin right in the eye as if the statement was targeted at him. 'never have i ever had a threesome.' it was silent. first jeno and jaemin took a shot each. then everyone looked around. renjun sighed quietly but everyone still turned to him when he took a shot.

'really?' jisung asked. 'yes' renjun answered quietly. 'it was probably a while ago,' chenle said laughing a bit. 'actually yesterday was the last time.' renjun kept his eyes on the table while he talked. he seemed to have stunned the whole table. that was until mark, who sat next to donghyuck, cleared his throat. 'never have i ever smoked weed.' 

everyone turned to lucas, as he was known for getting high before taking a test. lucas laughed, 'okay guilty but if i'm going down your coming with me.' he turned to renjun and clinked their glasses together. once again everyone was shocked. 'explain.' jaemin said with a stand off look in his eyes. 'it was once in high school. yukhei asked me to try it. but it's not my cup of tea.' 

jaemin seemed to relax at that. yukhei just laughed. 'it's your turn yukhei,' renjun said poring himself another shot. 'never have i ever hooked up with someone from a dating app.' on this one, 'mark, donghyuck, and jaehyun all took a shot. renjun just sighed thankful he didn't have to. he thought about it for a second before speaking up, 'never have i ever played soccer.' renjun wasn't good at sports, so anytime yukhei would try and get him to play he would decline.

almost everyone took a shot. which renjun laughed at. 'low blow man.' jeno said. as the game continued renjuns phone buzzed. when he pulled it out of his pocket he saw it was doyoungs number which was saved as, old bunny. yukhei looked over at renjuns phone and saw doyoungs icon. his eyes widened and spoke very clearly, 'everyone shut up'

here's a little back story. doyoung grew up protecting renjun. now days he is super protective over renjun. doesn't like him drinking, having sex, partying. 

everyone head turned towards yukhei and renjun just in time to see yukhei combing his fingers through renjuns hair while he moved any alcohol away from him. 'do i look sober.' 'yeah!' then renjun answered doyoungs facetime. 

'injunnie! i have a surprise for you! jungwoo, kun, taeil and i are coming down tomorrow!' 'really?' now renjun may have seemed calm, but on the inside he was freaking out. 'where are you right now?' doyoung asked. 'oh i'm at one of yukhei's soccer meetings!' 'really put him on the phone!' as renjun went to give the phone yukhei he refused. mouthing 'no i don't want to talk to him.'

'sorry doyoung he's talking with the captain.' 'who is the captain?' 'his name is jeno.' 'ohhh, i have to go jungwoo's about to get himself killed.' then he logged off. immediately after he sat his phone down, yukhei handed him a shot. renjun downed it then he came to a realization. 

'he's coming tomorrow! we need to clean, like we gotta go now!' 'why don't you guys stay a little longer injunnie?' renjun looked up at jaemin and the two had a silent war. finally renjun gave in, 'okay just thirty minutes more.' eventually everyone dispersed back into conversation. 

renjun was in the middle of a conversation with sicheng when he felt a brush against his foot. out of the corner of his eye, renjun saw jaemin smile and kiss jeno. he tried to ignore it whenever he felt another brush. this time rising higher up his leg. the whole time jeno and jaemin were still only paying attention to each other. 

renjun was still trying to figure out what to do when with the foot rubbing against him when ten makes a comment. 'so renjun tell us about this threesome.' renjun whose still trying to calm his breathing takes a sharp intake just as ten says this. 'well what do you want to know.'

'who is it? is it just sex? are they in a relationship?' donghyuck buts in. it seems the whole table was listening now. 'well were not telling yet, no it's not just sex, and yes they are.' renjun speaks as calmly as he can. he checks the time on his phone to see that it was almost eight. 

'we should probably be leaving we have a dorm room to clean.' 'yeah i'll go pull up the car.' yukhei says.' renjun nods as he gets up. 'here we'll walk you to the door.' jaemin says. once alone at the door and out of the view of others jaemin kisses renjun. in his ear jeno whispers, 'i'm glad you got to come baby.' renjun pulls away from jaemin just to turn around and kiss jeno. 

'i gotta go thank you guys for having me.' then he whispers quietly, 'don't ever call me man again.' and he leaves. outside yukhei is waiting with his car. they drive home and clean up the door lazily. renjun picked up the dirty laundry and yukhei cleaned up all the trash. the two crashed at about nine-thirty after both taking showers. 'night jun.' yukhei says, but renjun is already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter is @ my bbmochi so like yeah. also feel free to comment! oh yeah i wrote the first half of this at like 1 in the morning so don’t judge pls. also this is unedited.


End file.
